Khiro
Khiro (Kee-ro キロ) is a former Time Patroller turned Time Breaker and a frequent time traveler. A direct descendant to the royal bloodline of the legendary Saiyan Prince Vegeta, Khiro betrayed the Time Patrollers after Towa unleashed a hidden potential in him that helped him unlock the true potential of a Super Saiyan. Khiro's newfound lust for power eventually overtook him, blasting Trunks with a modified Big Bang Attack just six months after being recruited into the Time Patrol. Overview Not much is known before Khiro joined the Time Patrol. When approached by Future Trunks, Khiro lived with his family in Capsule Corp. When seeing the logo on Trunks' jacket, and convinced of Trunks' story that the timeline must be maintained from the Time Breakers, Khiro joined the Time Patrol in an effort to make a difference. Appearance Khiro appears to be in his mid to late twenties and is slightly taller than average at six feet even. He has a slim build, brown hair, brown eyes and is lightly tanned. He is noted for his permanent glare, a trait passed down from his Saiyan heritage. Because of his family, Khiro was wealthy and lived comfortably within Capsule Corp. before joining the Time Patrol. Though his attire varies, Khiro usually sported the classic jacket worn by family members and employees of Capsule Corp. The only time he is seen wearing different clothing is after he became a Time Patroller and when he is training with a master. Personality Khiro was stoic and serious in the beginning. He had a driven passion to ensure the success of his missions as a Time Patroller. However, he was known for being rather harsh to fellow Time Patrollers that accompanied him if they weren't performing as well as he was. Though capable of working with just about anyone, Khiro had a particular distrust of the Majin species. He considered their presence as an insult and did not see the benefit of having their kind within the Time Patrol ranks. However, he kept his feelings to himself, only sharing them with Trunks, who in turn ensured that Khiro did not partner up with any Majins unless absolutely necessary. When he did, he worked with them as he would with any other Patroller, not letting his personal feelings get in the way. After joining the Time Breakers, he became cruel and heartless, killing any lower ranking Time Breaker that either failed their mission or did something to compromise his goal. Time Patrol During his training, the Supreme Kai of Time allowed Khiro to travel through multiple timelines and train with the greatest fighters in the world, particularly Vegeta. Khiro was noted and praised for learning the second stage of a Super Saiyan directly instead of the usual first stage. When he was given the go, Khiro was sent to various missions to stop members of the Time Breakers from altering the timelines and affecting history as well as the potential future. Joining the Time Breakers During a solo mission, Khiro was confronted by Mira. Mira attempted to eliminate Khiro for interfering with their business. Mira was far more powerful than Khiro; even in Super Saiyan 2, Khiro was no match for the demon. However, Khiro displayed a level of resilience Mira could not ignore. Mid-fight, Mira simply disappeared, leaving Khiro to question the demon's methods. Mira approached his beloved Towa and suggested that Khiro might be an asset to the Time Breakers. Towa took it under consideration and had Mira confront Khiro later in another mission, this time tagging along to witness the battle between them. Again, Khiro was no match for Mira. However Towa, like her husband, admired Khiro's ability to continue the battle after excess damage. Towa approached the battle and offered Khiro an opportunity: Let her use her dark magics upon him to unlock his power and even the odds between him and Mira. Desperately wanting to win the battle, Khiro agreed. Towa unleashed the saiyan's power. Khiro was shocked at the amount of power that ran through him and immediately charged against Mira. Both warriors were evenly matched, however Khiro wanted more. He demanded more of Towa's power; this was the first sign of his lust to being stronger than anyone against time. Before Towa could answer, Future Trunks appeared and demanded Khiro to step aside and return to Toki Toki City with him. Towa, however, gave Khiro the ultimatum. Either leave with Trunks, or join her and her Time Breakers and achieve a power he had never felt before. Trunks pleaded with Khiro, reminding him of the demon's evil and relentless nature. Khiro, hesitant at first, agreed to leave with his fellow Time Patroller. Trunks, relieved to see his friend do the right thing turned. Khiro then took the opportunity to hit Trunks with a massive Big Bang Attack. Khiro then ripped the golden emblem given to him on his first day as a Time Patroller and threw it over Trunks' unconscious state. The saiyan stood by both demons and disappeared within a wormhole with them, becoming one of the Time Breaker's high ranking Lieutenants in the process. Powers & Abilities Being a direct descendant of the Saiyan race, Khiro has strength, speed, endurance, and resilience far more superior than even the strongest human. He is proficient in multiple martial arts form, focusing on defensive maneuvers to tire his opponent out before moving into the offense. After joining the Time Breakers, Towa unlocked Khiro's full strength allowing him to battle against the strongest foes. This, in turn, has made the Super Saiyan stage useless to him during melee combat. However, he does use it to enhance his offensive ki abilities. As a Time Breaker, his power was unparallel. His only equal being Mira. Both demons made him join them in missions, creating a sort of triumvirate, though Khiro usually worked alone. Powers *'Ki blast' - The most basic ki attack. Usually used to keep opponents at a distance. *'Flight' - The ability to fly at great speed. *'Galick Gun' - Khiro's default ability, learned from his training with Vegeta. *'Super Saiyan 2' - This stage he achieved first, never learning the first stage of a Super Saiyan. *'Instant Rise' - An evasive ability that allows the user to immediately shake off massive blows and recuperate from a great distance. *'Big Bang Attack' - Khiro's preferred ki blast against his opponent. He has modified the ability to take less time to charge while still maintaining its potency and high damage output. *'Vanishing Ball' - A quick charging, yet potent energy ki that can be thrown to the opponent at immense speed. Made infamous by Kid Buu. *'Death Ball' - Khiro's most dangerous attack. Learned by Frieza in an alternate timeline, the Death Ball is an immense collection of power, capable of destroying entire planets. Khiro uses a smaller version with just as much power to kill his enemies. Gallery Khiro01.png|Khiro as a Time Breaker on a mission. Khiro02.png|Super Saiyan 2 Khiro Khiro03.png|Khiro fighting alongside his ancestor, Vegeta, in an alternate timeline Khiro04.png|Facing off against a mind controlled Broly Khiro05.png|Khiro normally watched from a distance during missions before getting involved Khiro06.png|A small display of power Trivia *As Khiro is far down the bloodline of the Saiyan Prince, it's unknown how much remains of his Saiyan heritage. However, some remanents do remain as he is capable of achieving the Super Saiyan transformation. *He loves shrimp and noodles. *In an alternate timeline, Khiro had a relationship with Android 18. He would secretly steal the scroll to this timeline without the knowledge of his superiors to visit her when he could. *Towa has suggested lustful advances to Khiro, which he does not respond to. Mira seems to encourage her behavior as she is his creator. *He stole Future Trunks' Capsule Corp. jacket and wears it as a direct insult to his former friend. *Khiro travels through wormholes constantly to alternate timelines, helping villains such as Cell and Frieza win the battle and learn from them. This does not affect the main timeline as only Towa has the ability to open the wormholes to them. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Villains Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids